tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Intelligence Agencies
A List of the Intellgence Agencies around the world. This page has A-M. For N-Z see Page 2 A Afghanistan National Directorate of Security (NDS) Albania State Intelligence Service (SHISH); successor to SHiK Algeria Département du Renseignement et de la Sécurité Direction du Contre Espionnage(DCE) Centrale de la la sécurité de l'armée Direction centrale de la sécurité extérieur(DCSE) Département analyse et documentation Argentina Secretaría de Inteligencia (SI) (Secretariat of Intelligence) (former SIDE) Escuela Nacional de Inteligencia (ENI) (National Intelligence School) Dirección de Observaciones Judiciales (DOJ) (Directorate of Judicial Surveillance) Servicio Federal de Lucha contra el Narcotráfico (SEFECONAR) (Federal Counternarcotics Service) Sistema de Inteligencia Nacional (SIN) (National Intelligence System) Dirección Nacional de Inteligencia Criminal (DNIC) (National Directorate of Criminal Intelligence) Dirección Nacional de Inteligencia Estratégica Militar (DNIEM) (National Directorate of Strategic Military Intelligence) Inteligencia del Servicio Penitenciario Federal (Federal Penitentiary Service Intelligence) Inteligencia de la Policía Federal Argentina (Argentine Federal Police Intelligence) Inteligencia de la Policía Bonaerense (SIPBA) (Buenos Aires Police Intelligence) Inteligencia de la Gendarmería Nacional Argentina (SIGN) (Argentine National Gendarmerie Intelligence) Inteligencia de la Prefectura Naval Argentina (SIPN) (Argentine Naval Prefecture Intelligence) Inteligencia de la Policía de Seguridad Aeroportuaria (Airport Security Police Intelligence) Unidad de Inteligencia Financiera (UIF) (Financial Intelligence Unit) Jefatura de Inteligencia del Estado Mayor Conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas (J-2) (Intelligence Department of the Joint General Staff of the Armed Forces) Central de Reunión de Inteligencia Militar (CRIM) (Military Intelligence Collection Center) Servicio de Inteligencia del Ejército (SIE) (Army Intelligence Service) Servicio de Inteligencia Naval (SIN) (Naval Intelligence Service) Servicio de Inteligencia de la Fuerza Aérea (SIFA) (Air Force Intelligence Service) Australia Australian Security Intelligence Organisation (ASIO) Australian Secret Intelligence Service (ASIS) Defence Intelligence Organisation (DIO) Defence Imagery and Geospatial Organisation (DIGO) Defence Signals Directorate (DSD) Office of National Assessments (ONA) Austria Heeresnachrichtenamt (HNA) (Army Intelligence Office) Abwehramt (AWA) (Military Protective Office) Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz und Terrorismusbekämpfung (BVT) (Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution and Counter-Terrorism) Landesamt für Verfassungsschutz und Terrorismusbekämpfung (LVT) (State Offices for the Protection of the Constitution and Counter-Terrorism) Armenia National Security Service (NSS) Azerbaijan Milli Təhlükəsizlik Nazirliyi (MTN) (Ministry of National Security) Daxili İşlər Nazirliyi (DIN) (Ministry Of Internal Affairs B Bahamas Security and Intelligence Branch (SIB) Defence Force Intelligence Branch (DFIB) Financial Intelligence Unit (FIU) Bangladesh Directorate General of Forces Intelligence (DGFI) National Security Intelligence (NSI) Directorate of Military Intelligence (DMI or Dte. Mil. Int.) Directorate of Naval Intelligence (DNI) Office of Air Intelligence Criminal Investigation Department (CID) Special Branch (SB) Rifles Security Unit (RSU) Rapid Action Battalion (RAB) Barbados Financial Intelligence Unit (FIU) Belgium Staatsveiligheid / Sûreté de l'État (SV/SE) (State Security Service) Algemene Dienst Inlichting en Veiligheid / Service Général du Renseignement et de la Sécurité (ADIV/SGRS) (General Information and Security Service) Botswana Dectorate of Intelligence Security (DIS) Bosnia and Herzegovina Obavještajno Sigurnosna Agencija (OSA) Državna Agencija za Istrage i Zaštitu (State Investigation and Protection Agency, SIPA) Brazil Agência Brasileira de Inteligência (ABIN) (Brazilian Intelligence Agency) Brunei Internal Security Department (Domestic) Brunei Research Department (International) Bulgaria Nacionalna razuznavatelna sluzhba (NRS) (National Intelligence Service) - overseas intelligence gathering service under presidential supervision Nacionalna sluzhba sigurnost (NSS) - national counter-intelligence service under Ministry of Interior supervision Komitet za darzhavna sigurnost (KDS) (Committee for State Security) - former regime's counter-intelligence service Burma Bureau Of Special Investigation(BSI) Military Intelligence(MI) Special Intelligence Department (Special Branch) Criminal Investigation Department (CID) C Canada Canadian Security Intelligence Service (CSIS) Communications Security Establishment Canada (CSEC) Canadian Forces Intelligence Branch (DND) Criminal Intelligence Service Canada (CISC) Financial Transactions and Reports Analysis Centre of Canada (FINTRAC) Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) Canada Border Services Agency (CBSA) China Ministry of State Security (MSS) Chile Ministry of Interior Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia (ANI) (National Intelligence Agency) Dirección de Inteligencia de Carabineros (DIPOLCAR) (Carabineros Intelligence Departament) Jefatura de Inteligencia Policial of the Policía de Investigaciones de Chile (Police Intelligence Department) Ministry of National Defense Dirección de Inteligencia de la Defensa (DID) (Defense Intelligence Departament) Dirección de Inteligencia del Ejército (DINE) (Army Intelligence Departament) Dirección de Inteligencia de la Fuerza Aérea (DIFA) (Air Force Intelligence Departament) Direccion de Inteligencia de la Armada (Navy Intelligence Departament) Colombia Departamento Administrativo de Seguridad (DAS) (Administrative Department of Security) Dirección de Inteligencia de la Policía Nacional (DIPOL) Agencia Central de Intelligencia (ACI) (Central Intelligence Agency (of Colombia) Cobra Island Cobra Island Internal Intelligence Force Cobra Island Intelligence Division Cobra Island Media Relations (Not IC Knowledge for MOST PEOPLE) Cobra Unity Cobra Unity Internal Intelligence Force Cobra Intelligence Division Cobra Unity Media Relations (Public Knowledge it exists; the fact that it's part of Cobra Intelligence is not obvious for MOST PEOPLE) Costa Rica Direccion de Inteligencia y Seguridad Nacional (DIS) (Intelligence and National Security Department) Croatia Sigurnosno-obavještajna agencija (SOA) (Security and Intelligence Agency) Vojna sigurnosno-obavještajna agencija (VSOA) (Military Security and Intelligence Agency) Cuba Dirección General de Inteligencia (DGI) (General Directorate of Intelligence) Revolutionary Armed Forces Intelligence Czech Republic Security Information Service (BIS) Úřad pro zahraniční styky a informace (UZSI) (Office for Foreign Relations and Information) Vojenské zpravodajství (Military Intelligence) D-E Denmark Politiets Efterretningstjeneste (PET) (Danish Security and Intelligence Service) Forsvarets Efterretningstjeneste (FE) (Danish Defence Intelligence Service) Democratic Republic of the Congo Agence nationale de renseignements Dominican Republic Direccion Nacional de Inteligencia (DNI) (National Directorate of Intelligence) Ecuador Consejo de Seguridad Nacional (COSENA) Secretaria del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional Dirección Nacional de Inteligencia (DNI) División de Investigación Criminal Sección de Inteligencia Comando Conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas Escuela de Inteligencia Militar (Esin) Arma de Inteligencia Militar Egypt Al-Mukhabarat al-'Ammah (Egyptian General Intelligence Directorate) Mukhabarat el-Harbeya (Military Intelligence) Mabahith Amn al-Dawla al-'Ulya (State Security Investigation Bureau ) Estonia Kaitsepolitseiamet (KAPO) (Security Police Board) Riigi Teabeamet (Intelligence Service) Ethiopia Beherawi Mereja na Deheninet Agelgelot (National Intelligence and Security Service) F-G Fiji Fiji Intelligence Services Finland Suojelupoliisi (SUPO) Security Service Viestikoelaitos (VKoeL) (Finnish Intelligence Research Establishment, the signals intelligence agency of the Finnish Army, literally "Signals Test Facility") Puolustusvoimien Tiedustelukeskus (PVTK) (Defence Intelligence Center) National Communications Security Authority (NCSA) "Communications Intelligence Service" France Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure (DGSE) (General Directorate of External Security) Direction Centrale du Renseignement Intérieur (DCRI) (Central Directorate of Interior Intelligence) Direction du Renseignement Militaire (DRM) (Directorate of Military Intelligence) Direction de la Protection et de la Sécurité de la Défense (DPSD) (Directorate of Protection and Defense Security) Georgia Foreign Intelligence Service of Georgia Counter-intelligence Department Military Intelligence Department Germany Verfassungsschutz (Protection of the Constitution) Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz (BFV) (Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution) Landesämter für Verfassungsschutz (LFV) (State Offices for the Protection of the Constitution) Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND) (Federal Intelligence Service) Militärischer Abschirmdienst (MAD) (Military Protective Service) Greece Ethniki Ypiresia Pliroforion (NIS) (Hellenic National Intelligence Service) Ghana National Security Council (Centre of National Security ) Bureau of National Investigations (BNI) (Internal Intelligence Agency ) Research Department, Ministry of Foreign Affairs (External Intelligence Agency ) Criminal Investigations Department (CID) (Ghana Police ) Military Intelligence (MI) (Ghana Armed Forces ) H-I Hong Kong Criminal Intelligence Bureau (CIB) of the Hong Kong Police Force Joint Financial Intelligence Unit (JFIU) of the Hong Kong Police Force and the Customs and Excise Department Hungary Információs Hivatal (IH) (Information Office) Katonai Biztonsági Hivatal (KBH) (Military Security Office) Katonai Felderítő Hivatal (KFH) (Military Reconnaissance Office) Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal (NBH) (National Security Office) Nemzetbiztonsági Szakszolgálat (NBSZ) (National Security Special Service) Iceland Greiningardeild Ríkislögreglustjóra (GRLS) (National Security Agency) (formerly Eftirgrennslanadeild Lögreglunnar and Útlendingaeftirlitið) Greiningardeild Varnarmálastofnunar Íslands (GVMSÍ) (Military Intelligence Service) (formerly: Icelandic Intelligence Service (IIS)) Skattrannsóknarstjóri Ríkisins (National Tax Investigation Police) India Internal Security Intelligence Bureau Joint Intelligence Committee Central Bureau of Investigation Criminal Investigation Department All India Radio Monitoring Service External Intelligence Research and Analysis Wing Aviation Research Centre National Technical Research Organisation Radio Research Center Electronics and Technical Services Defence Intelligence Directorate of Military Intelligence Defence Intelligence Agency Directorate of Naval Intelligence Directorate of Air Intelligence Image Processing and Analysis Centre Directorate of Signals Intelligence Joint Cipher Bureau Economic Intelligence Directorate of Revenue Intelligence Economic Intelligence Council Directorate of Income Tax Investigation Narcotics Control Bureau Central Economic Intelligence Bureau Directorate of Economic Enforcement Directorate of Anti-Evasion Indonesia Badan Intelijen Negara (BIN) Badan Intelijen Strategis (BAIS) Iran Ministry Of Intelligence (MOIS) Iraq General Security Directorate (Iraq) (GSD) Iraqi National Intelligence Service (INIS) Ireland G2 (Military Intelligence) Special Detective Unit (formerly Special Branch) of the Garda Síochána National Surveillance Unit (NSU) of the Garda Síochána Israel Mossad (Intelligence and Special Operations) Shin Bet (Internal Security Service) Aman (Military Intelligence) Italy Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna (AISI): "Agency for Internal Information and Security" (domestic intelligence agency). Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Esterna (AISE): "Agency for External Information and Security" (external intelligence agency). Dipartimento delle Informazioni per la Sicurezza (DIS): "Department of Information for Security" (classified data management, personnel training for both AISI and AISE). Comitato Interministeriale per la Sicurezza della Repubblica (CISR): "Inter-ministerial Committee for the Security of the Republic" (a joint intelligenge superivision committee). J Jamaica Jamaica Defence Force Intelligence Unit National Intelligence Bureau Japan Cabinet Secretariat Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office (Naikaku Joho Chosasitu) Cabinet Satellite Intelligence Center (CSICE) Ministry of Defense Bureau of Defense Policy Defense Intelligence Division (DID) Defense Intelligence Headquarters (DIH) Military Intelligence Command (JGSDF) Fleet Intelligence Command (JMSDF) Air Intelligence Wing (JASDF) National Police Agency Security Bureau (SB) Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau Ministry of Foreign Affairs Intelligence and Analysis Service (IAS) Ministry of Justice Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA) Jordan Da’irat al-Mukhabarat al-’Ammah (GID) (General Intelligence Department) edit K-M K-M Kazakhstan Komitet Natsional'noi Bezopasnosti - KNB (Комитет Национальной Безопасности - КНБ РК) (Ultyq Qaupzizdyq Kamitetti) (National Security Office, covers anti-terrorism, drug enforcement, counter-espionage) Syrbar - Syrtqy Barlau Qizmetti (General Intelligence Office) Sluzhba Ohrany Prezidenta SOP (Presidential security service) Kenya National Security Intelligence Service (NSIS) Korea National Intelligence Service (NIS) Latvia Satversmes aizsardzības birojs (SAB) (Bureau of Constitutional Defense) Libya Jamahiriya el-Mukhabarat Lithuania Valstybes Saugumo Departamentas (Apie VSD) (State Security Department) Antrasis operatyvinių tarnybų departamentas (AOTD) prie Krašto apsaugos ministerijos (Apie AOTD) (Second Investigation Department under Ministry of National Defence) Luxembourg Service de Renseignement de l'Etat (State Intelligence Service) Republic of Macedonia Uprava za bezbednost i kontrarazuznavanje (Direction for security and counterintelligence) UBK Agencija za razuznavanje (Intelligence Agency) IA Malaysia Malaysian Special Branch, a Special Branch Royal Intelligence Corps Defence Staff Intelligence Division National Security Council (Malaysia) National Security Division (BKN) Research Division Public Order & Security Division Chief Government Security Office(CGSO) Maldives Maldives National Defence Force (Special Assessment Unit) Maldives Police Service (Internal Intelligence Department) Mexico Centro de Investigación y Seguridad Nacional (CISEN) (National Security and Investigation Center) Agencia Federal de Investigacion (AFI) (Federal Investigation Agency) Moldova Serviciul de Informaţii şi Securitate al Republicii Moldova (SIS) (Information and Security Service of the Republic of Moldova) Mongolia General Intelligence Agency of Mongolia (GIA) Montenegro National Security Agency (ANB) Morocco Direction de la Surveillance du Territoire (DST) (Directorate of Territorial Surveillance) Direction Generale pour l'Etude et la Documentation (DGED) (Directorate of Research and Documentation For more see Page 2 of the '''Intelligence Agencies' Listings.'' Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Cobra Category:Counter-terrorist organizations Category:GI Joe Category:Surveillance